Tales of Captain Swan
by AshTMI17
Summary: Taking Captain Swan Prompts ... Please, send me any and all suggestions - I'm eager to improve my writing and write some fun one-shots. Thanks :) Ratings will be at the top of each story.
1. Chapter 1

Taking prompts rated K-M of Captain Swan... Please, send me any and all suggestions - I'm eager to improve my writing and write some fun one-shots. Thanks :)


	2. One Night (M)

**Title: One Night**

 **Prompt from anuria (guest): How about a neighbors AU or roommates AU where she doesn't like him at all but he has a huge crush on her and then he starts to grow on her and they have a one night stand situation and decide to be together.**

 **Rating: M**

 **A/N: When I saw this prompt, I immediately thought of a one shot I wrote a while back called One Night. So, instead of writing a very, very similar story to that one, I changed that one around a bit and posted it here. Please review and give me more prompts! I don't own anything but the plot.**

I was having an amazing dream… it involved Channing Tatum and a hot tub, let's just leave it at that. A violent shaking woke me up at the best part, and the growl that came from my throat automatically should have been a signal to the person shaking me. And yet, when I finally opened one eye, a smiling Killian Jones was sitting on my bed, his hands on my shoulders, looking totally comfortable. I pushed him away from me, wild eyed.

"What the hell, Killian? Why the fuck are you in my bedroom right now?" I screamed at my brother's best friend. He and my brother have been best friends since they were ten, but he's always been the most obnoxious, narcissistic, cocky son of a bitch. I barely tolerated him, and that's only because of David. And yet, my brother dearest didn't even ask before he allowed Killian to move in with us. We were barely three weeks in and I was already pulling my hair out. He used all the hot water, played guitar in the middle of the night, and teased me constantly.

Killian's famous lopsided smile graced his pretty face. With black hair, a five o'clock shadow, amazing cheekbones and the bluest eyes I've ever seen, he was a good looking guy. There was no denying it. There had even been a _brief_ period of time where I was kinda, maybe a little, _okay a lot_ in love with Killian Jones. Like, when I was fifteen and he was sixteen. I have no excuse, other than I was a ball of hormones and he was a pretty person. It was a lapse in judgment. I stood by as he loved and left girl after girl all through high school and into college. As a college senior, I swear he has dated every attractive girl at Storybrooke University – he's a man slut. For real. But at least he tells them that he doesn't do relationships and is totally honest, I mean, no one can say he leads girls on.

"Well, love, Mary Margaret, Ruby, and Graham are here. The party starts soon. Don't you think you should wake up and get ready to go?" Ugh, I forgot about the stupid party. Our friend Jefferson was having a "finals are over, let's party" party at his house. It was supposed to be the event of the year. If it was up to me, I'd stay curled up in my bed dreaming of Mr. Tatum. Unfortunately for me, my wonderful best friends Mary Margaret and Ruby came busting into the room right when I was ready to throw a pillow at Killian and go back to dream land.

"Killian, we gave you one job, to drag Ems out of bed!" Ruby yelled at him, slapping the back of his head. Have I mentioned that she is Killian's sister? Yeah, we live in that crazy universe where two best friends' little sisters also became best friends. Killian started to protest, but Ruby shot Killian the _silence, I kill you_ look, and with mumbled goodbyes, he backed out of the room. Yep, even he is afraid of his wild ass baby sister.

"Okay, what are you wearing?" Mary Margaret said, as soon as she closed the door behind Killian.

"Um, jeans?" I asked, wishing that for once that would be acceptable. To no one's absolute shock, Ruby scoffed.

"I think not," she said, entering my walk in closet. A minute later, she emerged with a tiny, tight, hot pink dress. It looked a lot like the dress she was wearing, actually, except it was pink instead of red. Where the _hell_ did I buy _that_?

"I bought it for you when I bought mine, I stuck it in your closet a couple weeks ago. It's perfect!" Ruby tossed it to me and I shrugged out of my t-shirt and shorts and slipped the dress on.

"You look amazing, Ems," Mary Margaret said from her seat on my rocking chair.

"Why can't I wear a dress like yours?" I asked her, knowing the answer before Ruby even responded.

"She's got a ring on her finger, Ems. David has committed. There is a date set. You, my girl, are a hot single girl that needs desperately to get laid!" I laughed at that just as Ruby started doing my makeup.

"God, Rubes, you make it sound like I'm a prude. I just got out of a relationship," I murmured as she applied eyeshadow to my eyes. Okay, so Walsh wasn't really a _relationship_ as much as he was… well, a pain in the ass. The sex wasn't good enough to keep that high maintenance guy around. I hadn't been in a real relationship since Neal when I was a college freshman. He made me fall in love with him, and then six months later he stole $500 and vanished. I haven't heard from him since, and I'm really not eager to repeat that heart breaking experience. Instead of responding to Ruby, I started a mindless conversation with Mary Margaret about bridesmaid dresses, which we were going to pick out next week. Before I knew it, Ruby was done and handing me my black stilettos and cell phone. I slid the shoes on and stuck the phone in my bra as we left the room. David, Graham, and Killian were sitting on the sofa watching some football game.

"So, how do we look?" Ruby asked, fishing for a compliment as usual. The boys turned to face us. David's eyes immediately went to Mary Margaret and stayed glued to her as he got up, walked to her, pulled her into his arms, and started whispering in her ear. They're seriously too cute.

"You all look very nice," Graham said, completely disinterested.

Then I looked for Killian's reaction. His eyes were on my body, looking it up and down. It wasn't the first time I'd caught him checking me out, but I didn't really mind. It didn't mean anything, considering he's never so much as flirted with me. He just admires the goods. I mean, I do the same thing, and I basically hate him, so really it means nothing. When he noticed that I noticed him looking, he looked back to the game without a word.

Five minutes later, we walked the two blocks to Jefferson's house. As we entered, Mary Margaret and David disappeared into their own world. Ruby went to find her man of the week. Killian, Graham and I made our way over to get some drinks. Before long, one of Killian's new toys dragged him away and Graham found his boyfriend, Hunt, and wandered off. Then I was alone in a huge house full of people. Ignoring everyone, I grabbed a bottle of vodka and a shot glass and made my way to the back porch swing. Staring out into the night sky, I started drinking. And the time passed.

It could have been an hour later, or maybe three. I don't actually know. I may or may not have drunk half a bottle of vodka alone. At some point, I fell asleep on the porch swing, and was awoken only when I felt myself being picked up and held close. I smelled a familiar smell – ocean and rum and cologne. _Killian_.

"Killy…" I slurred.

"Shhh, I'm taking you home. David is sleeping at Mary Margaret's and asked me to get you home safe. It's late, so we're leaving. Just go back to sleep," he said, quietly. He carried me all the way home without so much as getting out of breath. _God damn, that man and his muscles. And his good smells. And his prettiness. And his thoughtfulness_. Damn, every time I drink I get all these weird, Killian involved thoughts. I can't help it. My drunk self can't help it, I should say.

Killian placed me gently in my bed, pulling the covers down and tucking me in. My eyes were closed and I sighed contentedly. As he pulled away, I grabbed his hand. "Stay with me…" I begged, still slurring my words and opening my eyes.

"I don't think that's a good idea, love," he whispered. And I noticed that he was slurring his words, too. Apparently even drunk Killian took care of me. His blue eyes were burning into mine and I was staring straight back.

"Please," I mumbled, gripping his hand tighter. He sighed loudly before he pulled his shirt over his head and crawling in to my bed next to me. He laid on his side, facing me, and I rolled onto my side, facing him.

"Goodnight, Swan," he said, using the childhood nickname that I always hated. But suddenly it was endearing. So, naturally, I leaned in and brushed my lips against his. He sighed and ran his hands through my messy hair.

And it was like a god damn dam broke. My mind shut off. I didn't even process that this was _Killian_. All I felt was the lust and affection spreading through me. Suddenly, I couldn't get enough. I pushed myself impossibly closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Gods, Emma," he moaned against my mouth. He rolled so that my body was pinned under his and his hands roamed up and down my body. My hands found their way to his naked chest and ran through the dusting of hair there. His lips moved from my lips to my jaw to my neck and I couldn't help but whimper. _I fucking whimpered. Emma Nolan doesn't whimper. Except apparently I do_. I pushed my body up into his, savoring the groan that came from his mouth as our cores grinded together. I felt him hard and long against my thigh and sighed in anticipation.

I felt myself getting wetter as Killian slid my dress up and over my head. I can't even describe the feeling of his hands caressing my naked body. His lips moved from my neck to my chest, where he kissed the swell of my breasts. He took the cell phone out of my bra and tossed it across the room. I was too far gone to protest. As his lips worked, Killian's hands ran along the sensitive skin under my bra before he finally unclasped it and dragged it from my body.

A feral moan came from my mouth as his mouth descended to my right nipple and his hand started pinching my left one. They were so hard they were painful. I'd never experienced such pleasure. I swear, I thought I was going to cum before he even left my chest. I could feel my clit throbbing as my hands went to Killian's jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them. His hands left me to pull them down off his legs so that he was just in tight boxer briefs. When he returned, he began kissing down my abdomen, until he made his way to the apex of my thighs. My moans were not even controllable as he kissed my inner thighs, pulled my underwear down my legs, and finally, _finally_ licked my sopping slit. I swear, I saw stars. He put one finger and then a second inside of me. When he licked and then sucked my clit, light flashed behind my eyes and I saw white. I may have passed out. My orgasm rocked me harder than I'd ever experienced before.

"Killian," I managed to choke out as I recovered from my high. "I need you, Killian." He kissed me again with a fierceness I'd never felt before. I pulled his boxers down as far as I could and then, using all my strength, rolled us over. I tugged his boxers all the way off, lined myself up with him, and rocked my body until he was fully sheathed inside me. His groan was unbelievable.

"Ride me, love. Take what you want," he practically growled as I moved above him. His hands went to my nipples, and when he sat up to once again kiss me, the change in angle made me cry out loudly. I moved faster, working myself up as I felt the tightening in my belly. I was bouncing up and down and rocking, taking Killian for all he had. He was thrusting up, meeting me each time with equal pressure. Within only a few minutes, I was once again cumming, groaning loudly as my walls clenched Killian inside of me. "Fuckkkkk!" I screamed as I came.

Before I even came all the way down from my high, Killian flipped me over so that I was underneath him once again, flat on my back. My legs were perched on his shoulders as he slammed in and out of me again, hissing with satisfaction. I pulled my legs towards my chest and felt him go impossibly deeper. That spot inside me, the one I'd only ever touched myself, was suddenly being rubbed with every push.

"Killian! Fuck, Killian! Right _there. Oh my god, right there!_ " I screamed, eternally thankful that we were alone. He pushed in and out impossibly faster, activating parts of me that I didn't even know existed. He brought a hand to my clit and rubbed gently, and I was over the precipice again, cumming hard and feeling my juices running down my body.

But Killian still wasn't done. He pulled out of me, making me whimper again, and flipped me over. Soon, I was on my hands and knees with his arms wrapped around me. He pushed back into me without warning and I moaned loudly.

"Fuck, Emma, you're so tight and wet. I can't get enough of hearing you moan my name. Gods, Emma, I've dreamed of this for so long," he groaned, pushing into me even harder. If I was not in the midst of the most amazing pleasure of my life, maybe I would have reacted. But the tension was building in me again and I felt another orgasm building. Killian was getting sloppy, I could tell he was getting close too. So I started furiously rubbing my clit to push me over the edge.

"God damn, Killian. I love you. Fuckk, I need you. God, I need you so much!" I screamed as I felt my walls tightening around him one more time. This time, my high triggered Killian's and I felt him cum inside me with a groan of my name. In that moment, it felt so right. He pulled out of me and we laid next to each other, silent. There was something in his eyes, something I couldn't identify. And a smile graced his lips. Before long, we fell asleep, me curled into his body with his arm wrapped around me.

The sunlight came through my bedroom window far too early the next morning. I groaned, feeling pain in every muscle of my body. But it was delicious, _satisfying_ pain. When I opened my eyes, I saw Killian sleeping peacefully next to me. Suddenly, I realized that his arm was around me and we were both naked. And then all the memories from the night before came flooding back to me. The pleasure was unbelievable (I mean _four_ orgasms), but there was something more. Feelings. Real feelings. God damn him, he snaked his way into my heart again. As I went through the memories, I realized something. _He felt it too._ And that was scary, because I knew him. He was a playboy, being in a monogamous relationship was never going to happen with him. Did I want it? Yeah, I did. But it couldn't happen. I'd known that my whole life, so I always pushed him, and my feelings, away. With a long, sad sigh, I tried to disentangle Killian's arms from around my body. He moaned and pulled me tighter.

"Emma," he whispered, almost silently. I thought he was awake, but he wasn't, he was still peacefully slumbering. I decided to take the few moments I had left of Killian's affection, and settled back into his arms. Five minutes later, I felt him stirring and met his gaze.

"Hi," I mumbled, suddenly embarrassed.

He smiled. "Hello, love."

I was insecure and uncomfortable. What if he didn't remember? What if he didn't want to be here? "I… do you… do you remember?" I managed to squeak out.

"Of course love, I remember every second. Do you?" He looked equally apprehensive as he asked. I leaned forward and kissed him chastely on the lips.

"Yes," I replied, smiling. "It was… amazing, Killian. Thank you," I said, pulling myself out of his arms and grabbing my robe from next to the bed. _This is it, it's over._ Killian sat up with a puzzled look on his face.

"Where are you going, love, don't you think we should, I don't know, talk?" he asked, his eyebrow raising adorably.

"What is there to talk about?" I replied. "It happened, we move on. It doesn't change anything." I felt like throwing up just saying it. His puzzled expression shifted into a frown.

"It… it doesn't?" _He actually looks upset_.

"I mean, we don't do relationships, right?" I said, unsure of myself. _Why the hell is he so upset?_ "And we were drunk and…" before I could finish he interrupted.

"Clearly, you don't think me capable of loving you, Emma. I think I'm just going to go get some coffee. I'll be back in a bit," he said while he dressed in his clothes from the night before. I just stood there in my bathrobe, watching silently as he left my room and then the apartment. I was frozen, unable to call out to him. To tell him I meant it last night. To tell him I loved him. As he left, David arrived home.

"Hey sis!" he greeted me, smiling. I just nodded hello and closed my bedroom door. Not even a minute later, my brother was knocking. I opened the door, and he had his nervous, big brother face on.

"What's wrong?" he asked, clearly concerned.

"I… I made a mistake," I said, my voice breaking as tears burst through. I sat down in my bed. He sat next to me.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Don't be mad, please." He nodded. "I uh, well, I um, I… I slept with Killian last night.

David's eyes went wide. "Finally!" he shouted. Confusion dwarfed my feelings of utter despair.

"Excuse me?"

"Ems, Killian has been in love with you since we were thirteen. He thought you only saw him as a brother. I tried to convince him differently, but he said he respected your feelings, or lack thereof, for him. He's never been in a relationship because there was only one person he wanted a relationship with didn't want him." I looked at my brother, shocked by this development. He just continued talking. "I mean, I've known for years that you two would end up together. Me and Ruby had a bet in high school on how long it would take. Yet the two of you are so stubborn it's taken _years_ longer than we thought."

"David, I don't _love_ Killian. I've hated him most of my life. I can't love him. I don't." I didn't know who I was convincing, him or myself. Apparently David knew.

"You're not even convincing yourself, Emma. You've never hated him. You just kept him away to avoid actually feeling something." God, why does my brother know me so well. I stood up, needing to be alone.

"David, I'm going to take a shower. I just need to think." He smiled and kissed my forehead, leaving the room as I wandered into my bathroom.

While I stood under the warm water, I guess I had an epiphany. I remembered when I was thirteen and having a puberty-induced bout of self-consciousness. Killian told me I was like a swan, maybe I was a little duckling now, but one day I'd be a stunning swan. The nickname stuck. I remembered back to high school, when Killian opened doors for me, helped me carry my books, and forced me to wear his football jersey ("I can't give it to my dates, Swan, they'll think I'm in love and I'll never be rid of them!"). I thought about all the looks I saw from him when he thought I wasn't looking. I thought about his irrational hatred of Neal and Walsh and every guy I'd ever dated. I thought it was him being an overprotective brother, but now it seemed so obvious that it was jealousy. I remembered back to when Neal disappeared and David was out of town, so Killian came to the apartment with Ben & Jerry's and a pile of DVDs. Maybe I didn't hate him as much as I thought I did. I didn't hate him at all. I loved him. And I ruined it.

Stepping out of the shower, I dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt and brushed my wet hair into a pony tail. As I went to leave my room, heading for the kitchen for ice cream, I heard mumbled voices. Killian was back. _Crap_. I quietly opened my door, stepping out.

"Talk to her," David was demanding to a tired looking Killian. He looked up and spotted me. "Hey Em, I was just heading back to Mary Margaret's to talk about wedding stuff. I'll see you tomorrow, okay," he said as he walked over, giving her a big hug. "Talk to him," he whispered in my ear as we hugged.

I sighed and went to sit next to Killian on the sofa. "Please, love, I don't need to be rejected again," he said before he let a word out of my mouth.

"Who said you were going to be rejected again?" I retorted angrily. "I talked to David." His eyes suddenly looked softer and more timid, as if he was scared of what I was going to say. "And I realized that I loved you. I love you Killian. So much. I always had, I was just too stupid and stubborn to tell you." His eyes met mine, and the love and adoration pouring out from them was startling.

"I should have told you…" he mumbled as he pulled me closer to him.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have pushed you away for so long," I whispered, leaning closer to him, inhaling his scent. Instead of replying, his lips met mine. I tilted my head and deepened the kiss. And, as he picked me up and carried me to my bedroom, I realized that one night had changed everything, and I'd never been so happy with change.


	3. Fostering Forever

**Title: Fostering Forever**

 **Prompt: Former foster kid Killian finds current foster kid Emma and they form a connection.**

 **Rating: T**

 ** _This story has some mention of child abuse and abandonment so if that bothers you, don't read it. As usual, I only own the plot. I admittedly don't know much about the foster system (which is actually 50 different systems, one in each state, in the United States and is even more different around the world). So please forgive anything you see as inaccurate. I hope you like it!_**

Emma rushed into the small house in a huff, the bag of food heavy in her arms. "Henry!" she called, making her way into the kitchen. She found her younger brother sitting at the old kitchen table with a boy she recognized as his soccer coach and a high school classmate of hers. Killian Jones. Hot, leather clad, English Killian Jones. In all his five o'clock shadowed glory. And he was sitting in her kitchen.

"Hey Em. This is my soccer coach, Killian. Albert didn't pick me up from practice in time, so Killian offered to drive me home. He wanted to stay with me until someone came home." _Shit_ , Emma thought. This was not good. She and Henry were going to be in major trouble. But she couldn't let Henry know that right now, so she forced a smile onto her face.

"That's cool kid. Why don't you go into our room and get started on your homework while I talk to Killian, then I'll come in and help. I brought food from Granny's for dinner after we finish!" Excited, Henry bid farewell to Killian and dragged his backpack to their room. Emma sat across from Killian in the chair Henry had abandoned.

"I know you," he said, looking at her critically.

"Yeah, we uh, we go to school together. I'm so sorry," she began. "I'm sure you know I normally pick Henry up, but I got called into work early and I really… I really need the money." She tried not to cry as she explained. "I asked our fath… father, Albert, to pick him up just this once. I guess he… forgot." Something must have flashed in Emma's eyes, because Killian's glare softened immediately.

"How long?" he asked quietly.

Startled, Emma shook her head. "How long, what?"

"How long have you and Henry been in foster care?" Emma knew she needed to tell the truth here. If she didn't, she risked him talking to Albert and that would mean nothing but bad things for her and Henry.

"Since I was born… Henry's not my biological brother, but we were in the same group home from the time Henry was put in the system as a baby; we got close. I was like his surrogate mom, I guess. The same lady fostered us both when I was ten and he was two. She was sweet. We were with her for a year before she died. And then we both went back into foster care. But now, since Mrs. Swan had both of us, our social worker has considered us siblings and we get placed together. And in ten months, when I turn eighteen, I can get both of us out of the foster system forever. That… that's what I need the money for. Anyhow, I promise it won't happen again." She refused to look at him as she explained. But after taking a deep breath, she realized that she'd have to see him at some point and glanced upward.

She didn't notice any pity in his eyes, which is usually the first emotion she recognized in others when she explained her and Henry's situation. Instead, she saw understanding and empathy. Which surprised her, because at school he is a total ass, a popular guy who has never heard of the word "no." She was positive that he'd never even noticed that she existed at school (he was the cool 'it' boy and she was a loner), but something about the way he gazed at her put her worries at ease.

For a few minutes, they sat in silence. He just kept looking at her and she fidgeted in her seat uncomfortably.

"So… are we done here?" she asked, finally, pinching the bridge of her nose from the stress of this whole day and what's going to come later.

"They hurt you." It was not a question. She just raised an eyebrow. She did _not_ want to get into it with a total stranger. "Henry comes to practice sometimes with bruises. But, you know, he's an active nine-year-old boy, so I didn't want to jump to any conclusions. But you have them too, Emma. And unfortunately, I know what that means." She glanced down and, sure enough, a couple of her bruises were showing where her long sleeve shirt was pulled up to her elbow. _Fuck_.

She didn't give him an answer. After all, his statement didn't really require an answer. He knew all he needed to know already. "Tell me something, love. How bad is it?" he asked.

"Not as bad as our last home... At least this one doesn't sneak into my room at night… or Henry's. They feed us, get us clothes and things we need. The mom, Sarah, isn't terrible; she just works out of town a lot. Albert has a, uh, a drinking problem. So sometimes he gets angry. But it's nothing Henry and I can't handle for a while… Now, tell _me_ something. How'd you know?"

Killian sighed and scratched behind his ear. "My mum brought my brother and I to America when I was two and he was thirteen. She died a year later. Liam and I had no one to care for us, so we went into the system. We were in foster care for four years. Some homes were worse than others. In the last home, the dad was a bastard alcoholic who hated me for some reason I'll never know. One night, he got drunk and pushed me down a flight of stairs. I broke my arm in three places. Another night, he sliced my cheek with a knife for 'talking back.' I still have the scar, here," he said, skimming his thumb against his cheek, just above his beard where there was a light scar. "When Liam turned eighteen, he got out. But it took him another year to convince a judge to let me live with him. So, I know because _I was_ Henry."

Emma wanted to reach out and hug him. Not just because he was being so vulnerable or because she felt bad for him. Also because he _understood_. He really, really understood what she was going through. And, more importantly, what Henry was going through. For some weird reason, she trusted him. And she never trusted _anyone_.

She glanced at the clock to take her mind off the unusual stirring in her stomach. "You really should be going, Killian. Albert will be home soon."

"What if I could actually help?" he asked, ignoring her plea for him to leave.

"How?"

"From my experience, it takes at least a few months for the courts to let an older sibling take a younger sibling out of the foster system. And you have the added complication of not being biologically related to Henry." Emma winced at the thought of having to leave Henry behind. Killian leaned forward, taking Emma's hand in his own across the table. Emma tried her hardest not to think about the jolt of electricity she felt as he squeezed it lightly and looked in her eyes.

"I'm not trying to upset you, I'm trying to help. My brother, Liam, and his wife, Elsa, are already certified foster parents. Their house has already been approved because of me. But I turned eighteen this month, so currently they have no foster kids. They were looking into maybe taking in a couple of kids. He's a lawyer; she's a social worker, for Children's Services, nonetheless. They are good people. They have a _huge_ house, Elsa's family house. Maybe…" he trailed off, scratching behind his ear. Emma could tell that was a nervous tick. She felt her palms getting sweaty. Was he offering what she thought he was offering?

"So, uh, maybe they could take you and Henry in? I mean then you know that you both have a safe, stable place to live until you can adopt Henry. Even if for some reason you had to leave, you'd know Henry was safe and cared for." When he was done, Killian released her hand and leaned back in the chair, appraising her again.

"I…we… I… This whole thing seems remarkably well thought out for someone who just met me half an hour ago," she said, deflecting. She felt like her skin was on fire; she may have gotten close to throwing up.

Killian had the decency to feel ashamed. "I… I knew Henry was in foster care – the league had to tell me, some kind of liability issue. And I guessed, based on his bruises, what was going on. I've been thinking about this for a while. I already talked to Liam and Elsa about it, actually… not about you, but Henry. And it's clear that you and him are a package deal; I'd never want to split you up. So it's simple, you come too. What do you think?"

Emma was shocked. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. "Can I think about it?"

"Of course, I'll go and let you think about it. Here's my phone number." He handed her a piece of paper. "Call anytime. If you need _anything_." She smiled as she led Killian out of the house.

The next night, as she was treating her newly busted lip in the bathroom and listening to Albert screaming at Henry, she texted Killian. _I work at Granny's Diner on Saturday from 10 am to 4 pm. Henry will be with me. Bring your brother and his wife. Thanks, Killian. - Emma_

She got a response almost instantly. _We'll be there are 12._ She smiled for barely a second as she slid her phone in her pocket and then steeled herself for another fight as she stepped between her brother and her foster father.

On Saturday, Emma was distracted. She was scared to meet new people, to introduce Henry to new people. And she was terrified that it wouldn't work out. Because the more she thought about it, the better it sounded. She'd be able to get Henry somewhere safe until they could be together. Somewhere where she didn't have to protect him. And she wouldn't have to worry about him getting sent somewhere worse without her. This could solve her problems.

Just before noon, Emma noticed Killian walking into the diner. Behind him was an older man who looked a lot like Killian but with lighter, curly hair but the same enchanting blue eyes and a beautiful woman with nearly white hair and a lovely smile. They looked _nice_. The trio sat in a corner booth. When Henry noticed Killian, he immediately ran over and greeted him. Emma watched from behind the counter as Henry was introduced to Liam and Elsa, who handed him a small package. Inside was a _Transformer_ action figure. Henry screamed and hugged them, asking over and over if it was really for him. After Elsa assured him that it was, he ran back to Emma, all smiles. She was excited for him and asked if he'd be willing to play with his new toy with Killian for a bit while she talked to Liam and Elsa. When he assented, Emma made her way hesitantly over to the booth and slid down across from the couple.

"Hello, I'm Emma," she said formally. They smiled warmly at her.

"Hello, Emma. I'm Elsa and this is my husband Liam. I hope it's okay; we didn't bring you anything. We didn't want you to think that we were trying to buy your affection, but we figured that a toy would distract Henry while we spoke."

Emma truthfully appreciated the gesture. They were clearly thoughtful people. So she smiled brightly. "I understand completely. It was actually a brilliant idea. Otherwise, Henry never would have been dragged away. I appreciate you meeting me here… I'm sure you know it's a delicate situation."

"Of course," Liam said. "We want to help you and Henry. And answer all of your questions."

Two hours later, Killian and Henry returned with five slices of pie. Emma tried not to shiver when she felt Killian slide into the booth next to her and his thigh grazed her bare one. She couldn't afford to think of him as anything other than a friend. He was helping her. And now, they could be living together. It was actually kind of an ideal situation. Elsa and Liam were both nearly thirty. They'd been married for five years and had raised Killian through his formidable years. Having both been in the system themselves, they wanted to help other kids who were struggling. And they had a guesthouse; they said that when Emma got custody of Henry they could move out there, rent free, and begin their lives together. Emma _could not_ screw up this opportunity just because Killian was _pretty_ and _nice_.

Less than six weeks later, Emma arrived at the Jones home with her one suitcase and her brother, ready for a new life. The placement had been rather easy since Liam and Elsa were already certified and the Spencers didn't challenge their removal. Emma let out a sigh of relief as they walked up the drive. Her social worker, Ingrid, worked with Elsa at Children's Services. She assured Emma that the Jones family was one of the best, that she and Henry would be happy and safe. Just that assurance was enough to almost bring Emma to her knees.

Liam and Killian showed the two to their new rooms as Elsa finished lunch. For the first time, Emma would have her own bedroom. And, as was expected, it was exactly what she'd always dreamed about. Elsa had taken to take Henry and her to Ikea and the hardware store, where they'd each get to pick out their own furniture and paint. Then, Liam and Killian had painted and situated the rooms. Henry's was superhero themed (of course) while Emma went with a light, airy, pastel colored theme. Her room also had a few bookshelves and a closet full of new clothes, courtesy of Elsa. Emma and Henry had been able to visit with Elsa and Liam a few times over the weeks they were waiting for the placement, and one of those trips resulted in way too many clothes and books for Emma. She immediately unpacked her small set of belongings and settled in before meeting everyone else in the hallway.

"My room is right across the way, Swan, if you need _anything_ ," Killian said with a wink as they followed Henry and Liam back downstairs. She smiled to herself, no longer surprised by his flirtatious antics.

When they got to the dining room, Emma gasped. Elsa had platters of lunchmeat, breads, cheeses, vegetables, dips and chips spread across the table. Homemade potato salad and pie rounded out the meal. It was more food than Emma had ever seen at one time. Lunch for her usually consisted of leftovers from _Granny's_ or a grilled cheese. She spotted Killian watching her as she devoured her lunch, an amused gleam in his eye. She couldn't bring herself to care. And when she turned her head to Henry, she noticed that he too was digging into his lunch while happily chatting away with Liam and Elsa. For the first time in as long as she could remember, she felt _safe_.

The next few months were notable for Emma simply because of how _normal_ they were. She no longer had to worry about Henry all the time. Liam and Elsa lavished him with all the love and affection he could ever want. They went to all of his soccer games and Elsa enrolled the two of them in a mother son art class. They gave Emma all the space she asked for. They understood that she wasn't asking for parents, but settled for being her friends. She was able to work less and had time to read and study. Her grades and her attitude improved. Both she and Henry also saw a counselor once a week to work through everything they'd gone through. Emma noticed a startling, and positive, change in Henry (and even herself, if she was honest).

She was also sleeping regularly for the first time in years. Of course, the nightmares continued periodically. The first night she lived with the Jones family, she had screamed horribly at 3 am. It was so loud that Killian stormed into her room with a baseball bat, ready to strike an intruder. She awoke with tears streaming down her face and Killian held her while she cried. Since that night, whenever she had a nightmare Killian was there to comfort her. They were few and far between, but when they came he made sure to help her through them.

That was the one thing that Emma struggled with. _Killian_. He was so _nice_ to her. He offered her a ride to school everyday, tried to include her when his friends came over, and encouraged her to do things besides working and studying. It was during a Saturday hiking trip that Emma realized she'd fallen for the beautiful boy. She tripped over a rock and he immediately wrapped his arms around her, saving her from falling. They stood like that, her hands on his shoulders and his on her waist, for a minute or two, just gazing at each other. And then Emma cleared her throat and backed away. He was her _foster brother_. Nothing could ever happen between them; she _knew_ that. The knowledge didn't make the tingling go away when he wrapped his arm around her when she was cold or took her hand and dragged her along behind him. So she settled for friendship, because that's all she could have.

Regina Mills and Mary-Margaret Blanchard came to town a few months before the end of Emma's junior year. The stepsisters moved next door and Killian immediately encouraged Emma to talk to them. Despite her nerves, she did bring over a plate of Elsa's cookies. And before long the three girls were inseparable. Emma never realized how easy it was to make friends when you weren't ashamed to bring people home and you didn't work fifty hours a week on top of school. The sleepovers, the girl talk, and the laughs made her feel like she was finally the seventeen year old that she was supposed to be. That summer was the first summer in her entire life where she could say she spent it with family and friends having the time of her life.

Things got harder when Killian moved out in September. As Emma started her senior year, Killian started college at Boston University, a couple of hours away. She was proud of him, but the hole in her heart when he was gone couldn't be ignored. She found herself glancing at the picture beside her bed, the one of her, Henry, and Killian at the pier over 4th of July, more and more. Regina and Mary Margaret found great joy in teasing her about it. And when Killian told her he was dating _Milah_ , a fellow BU freshman, she pretended it didn't cut her like a knife.

On the day before her 18th birthday, Emma found herself sitting on the back porch of the house, watching the sunset. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Elsa come outside. "Dinner's almost ready," she told Emma, stepping outside. When she found Emma staring into space, she sat beside the teen, waiting for her to talk.

"I turn eighteen tomorrow," Emma said flatly.

"I know… aren't you excited?"

"Um, I don't know." The teen started picking at her nails, clearly anxious.

"You can tell me, Emma. You've lived here for eight months now, I think you know that you can tell us anything." And that was true. Emma had truly opened up to Liam and Elsa. They made her feel comfortable and never judged.

"I'm worried about being on my own. I don't know how to be an adult, Elsa. Let alone an adult with a ten year old." Elsa sighed and wrapped an arm around Emma.

"You aren't alone. We consider you our daughter. Parents don't just forget their kids when they become adults. And you don't _have_ to take Henry. He's happy here, Emma. And you deserve to be young, to go to college, to live your life."

Emma shook her head. "I…I could never do that to Henry. He needs me."

"Of course he needs you, Emma. You're his big sister. But he also understands that _you_ need things too. And he's really happy, as are Liam and I. Maybe we could talk to him about it. What do you think?"

"I guess. But I'm not ready to leave, either. You guys are the closest thing to parents I've ever had. And… I love you." Now Emma had tears in her eyes as Elsa pulled her closer.

"You don't have to go anywhere. Like I said, you're our daughter. Just because you're eighteen doesn't mean you're not our daughter, okay?" When Emma nodded and wiped her tears, Elsa stood. "Now, let's go eat some dinner!"

The next day, Emma was talking to Regina and Mary Margaret after school when Killian pulled up in his beat up pick-up truck. Immediately, she said goodbye to her friends and ran to his truck. "What are you doing here?" she asked through his open passenger window, a huge smile on her face.

He leaned over, opening the door for her so she could climb inside. "You thought I'd miss your eighteenth birthday? You _clearly_ don't know me very well, Swan. Come on, we've got somewhere to be before the big family dinner." He drove her to a spot on the outskirts of town near the river where she liked to go and think. They'd discovered it on a hiking adventure and ever since then she spent time there regularly. Only Killian knew it existed, it was like it was _their_ spot. He spread out a blanket and Emma sat cross-legged and stared out at the river. After a few minutes of sitting in silence, she decided to speak.

"Soooo, what's up? Not that I'm not happy you're here, but you seriously didn't just come back for my birthday, did you?"

"Yeah, I did. I needed to see you," he answered.

"Why?"

"I broke up with Milah… because of you."

Emma recoiled. "Hold on a second. I know I said I didn't like her when you brought her to visit last month, but you didn't need to _break up with her_. You are a grown man. That's _not_ my fault!" How dare he come all the way home just to tell her that? Killian grabbed her flailing hands in one of his.

"No, _no_. Emma, that's not…" he scratched behind his ear with his free hand and cleared his throat. "You know that picture of me, you and Henry? The one from 4th of July?" Emma nodded. "I have it framed next to my bed in my dorm. I look at it every night." Emma felt her cheeks turn red, knowing that the picture he described sat by her bedside as well. "And, well, I guess I talk about you a lot and think about you a lot and talk _to_ you a lot. Well, Milah finally said something. And I realized that it's not normal to be more excited to talk on the phone to your foster sister than to go out with your girlfriend. It's not normal to dream about your foster sister when your girlfriend is next to you, in your arms."

"I don't understand." She _did_ understand. That was the problem. Her heart was starting to race as she fully comprehended what he said.

"Swan, I… I think I'm in love with you," he whispered. She turned so that she was looking him in the eyes, sinking into the blue abyss that she'd always loved. In front of her was the first person besides Henry that she ever fully trusted. The person she thought about constantly. "And I know, I know that this is _bad_. That Liam and Elsa will throw a fit, but…"

Emma cut him off, slamming her lips to his with passion and eagerness. A shiver went down her spine as his arms wrapped around her, encouraging her to straddle his lap as he kissed her deeper, her hands on his shoulders. When they finally separated, she rested her forehead on Killian's, feeling his breath on her face.

"Shit," she mumbled. His hands rubbed her back soothingly.

"I know," he whispered before pecking her lips gently.

"I _may_ have that same picture on my bedside table." He smiled brightly. "What do we say to Elsa and Liam? I, Killian, I love you, but I love them too. They're my family. And Henry's family." A tear fell from her eye and Killian wiped it away.

"I know, Swan. But we're both adults now. And you've officially aged out of the foster system. So… maybe it won't be a big deal."

They decided to go to her family birthday dinner and worry about telling Liam and Elsa later.

When they told the Jones's a week later, it was a big deal. A huge deal, actually. Liam yelled for the first time since Emma and Henry had lived with him. He accused Killian of preying on Emma's vulnerabilities. He said Killian was just using her. But then Emma defended him. She defended him until she was in tears. Liam must have seen something in her face, because he quieted immediately and went to talk to Elsa. An hour later, as Killian was comforting Emma on the sofa, Elsa and Liam returned. They realized that Emma was an adult and could date whom she pleased. While they weren't _thrilled_ , they would try to support it. Emma tried not to smother her foster parents as she tackled them into the biggest hug she'd ever given anyone.

Emma applied to Storybrooke University so she could stay with Henry and go to college. But she also applied to Boston University and Boston College because, if she was honest with herself, she desperately wanted to be with Killian. She got into every school she applied to. Having a family that cared had really helped her GPA and test scores.

The week before she was set to graduate high school, Henry came to her early one morning. He crawled into bed with her, like he used to do when he was a little boy. And he told her he wanted to stay with Elsa and Liam – that they'd offered to adopt him, if he and Emma agreed. He was afraid she'd be angry, but instead Emma felt relief. She had been so worried that Henry would feel abandoned by her. But now she'd _finally_ be able to tell Liam, Elsa, and Henry of her acceptance to the Boston schools. They cried together – happy tears – before rolling out of bed to tell Liam and Elsa the good news.

When Killian arrived for her graduation and the summer to follow, he brought Emma the biggest bouquet of roses she had ever seen, as well as a beautiful, and unnecessary, diamond necklace. Liam spilled that he had been saving for a year, even before they were dating, for a graduation present. That night, after she tucked her diploma into a Boston-bound box, she and Killian sat under the stars together, talking about their future.

And, in September, Emma and Killian drove off into the sunset bound for Boston (with promises to come home soon). Liam, Elsa, and Henry Jones stood in the driveway, smiling brightly and waving as they watched the beat up pick-up truck leave.


	4. Right In Front of Your Eyes

**Title: Right In Front of Your Eyes**

 **Prompt: Brother's best friend**

 **Rating: T (for language)**

 **I own nothing but the plot.**

"Loosen up, Belle, this is _fun_ ," Emma shouted over the raging music. Emma, Belle, and their other best friend, Ruby, were at a party hosted by the one and only Jefferson Hatter, one of the school's most popular boys. They were dancing… well, Ruby and Emma were dancing and they were trying to get Belle to loosen up. She was a ball of nerves.

"Your brother…" Belle started.

"Will never know. He's in Boston, remember? He's looking at Boston U this long weekend with Mary Margaret," Emma interrupted.

"His friends," Belle continued. Once again, Emma interrupted.

"Are with them. Seriously, have fun." Ruby wandered off to find her boyfriend Victor and Emma started to dance again, getting lost in the music. Belle wandered off to get a drink and Emma hoped that she would finally relax.

Emma's brother David was _very, very_ protective of Emma. And Belle would know – since their parents died two years ago, David and Emma had been under the guardianship of their godparents, Mr. and Mrs. French, Belle's parents. They still lived in their childhood home and lived off their parents' estates, and David took care of them, but the French family was very close to them. Belle was practically Emma and David's sister.

Belle knew that David would blow a gasket if he found his _baby sister_ (by ten fucking minutes) at a party. Especially Jefferson's party. Because Jefferson liked Emma, so he was a clear threat to Emma's purity in David's mind. And he certainly wasn't good enough for his sister's affections. He and his band of assholes worked together to ensure that Emma remained a single, lonely girl because it was "safe." She had never had a boyfriend or even _guy_ _friends_ because of his paranoia.

It frustrated the hell out of Emma. Her popular, former playboy (thanks, Mary Margaret, for taming that beast), and generally extroverted brother didn't realize how hypocritical it was for him to "protect" her like that. She was nearly grown; she didn't need him always protecting her.

Hands wrapped Emma's waist, swinging along with her hips. She turned to find Jefferson smiling at her brightly. "So, your brother and his gang of idiots let you off the leash tonight, huh?" he asked. Emma knew he was teasing. He was one of the few boys who wasn't terrified of her brother and was willing to take the risk.

"Hey Jeff!" she said with a chuckle. As they continued to dance, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "He and the band of misfits are in Boston this weekend."

Jefferson's smile widened and his eyes brightened as he held her a bit tighter. "Really? Well, that's great news because…"

" _Emma Marie Nolan,_ what in the _hell_ do you think you're doing at a party?" a British accented voice echoed from behind her and she froze. She'd know that voice anywhere. It was Killian Jones, the second most obnoxious boy in her life and her brother's best friend. He was also the boy she'd had a crush on since she was old enough to know what a crush was. Between his accent, his dark, shaggy hair, and his piercing blue eyes, he'd always been stunning. Now that he was older, his five o'clock shadow and sharp features made him above and beyond Emma's wildest dreams. But he only viewed her as a sister he had to protect. That was another thing to thank David for.

He was going to kill her. She stepped out of Jefferson's hands and faced Killian.

"I… you're supposed to be in Boston!" she yelled indignantly, her hands on her hip.

He glared at her, then at Jefferson, then at her again. Goosebumps rose up on her skin under his gaze. "I had to back out, couldn't get out of work tomorrow. So I decided to come out tonight. And thank god I did, because I found you here with _him_."

Jefferson scoffed. "Hey! You guys don't control Emma, if she wants to be with me she can!"

The growl that came from Killian's throat surprised Emma, who sighed. "Whatever, let's just go, Killian. You can lecture me later."

Jefferson's hand wrapped around her wrist. "Em, you don't have to leave."

"I'll just see you Monday, okay?"

His eyes darkened, this time with what looked like anger. "You know what, you go with him. Keep your virginity and your precious pack of bastards. Everyone knows you're a prickly bitch anyway." Tears welled in Emma's eyes. Before she even knew what was happening, Killian's fist flew forward and hit Jefferson straight in the jaw. Jefferson stumbled backwards, cupping his jaw, as Killian advanced on him again, anger coursing through him.

"Don't you _dare_ say that to her, you bloody ass!" he growled. Emma placed her hand on his arm, forcing him to look at her. Upon seeing the wetness in her eyes, he deflated and calmed down.

"Let's just go, Kil. Please." He nodded, wrapping his arm around her and leading her to his car. They drove back to her house in silence. Immediately, Emma ran upstairs, changed into her pajamas, and flopped into bed. Tears were still threatening to spill. When she texted Ruby and Belle to explain what happened, they finally fell from her eyes. There was a knock on the door before Killian popped his head in.

"I made you some hot chocolate with cinnamon," he said, walking to the bed to hand it to her. "I also called David. He should be home in an hour or so."

"Why? I don't need him!"

"Em, he needed to know what happened tonight. And we need to figure out what to do about Jefferson. And David is _not happy_."

"Of course he's not, he hates to let me have fun." The tears started falling faster as she sipped her cocoa. When she was finished, she placed it on her end table.

Killian's eyes softened and he reached up to wipe away falling tears. "Hey, don't let what that bloody fool said bother you. He doesn't deserve tears, Emma, especially not yours." Emma smiled at him briefly. "Why don't you get some sleep? I'll wake you when David arrives." Emma nodded, curling into her bed as Killian left the room.

"Emma Nolan, where the hell are you!?" Emma awoke with a start, wiping her eyes. She heard her brother stomping up the stairs before he slammed the door open. Behind him stood a silent Killian. Upon seeing the teary-eyed Emma, David's face softened and he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey Em," he said, pushing her blonde curls away from her face. "What were you thinking?" Emma sat up to look at her brother.

"I wanted to have fun, Dave. You never let me do anything. And everyone notices how short my leash is. It's embarrassing and degrading. I'm seventeen, I deserve freedom."

"You went out tonight and look what happened? That bastard Jefferson made you cry. I'm trying to protect you Em." Killian was still standing silently in the background. "I'll let you get some sleep. We can talk about this later. I've gotta take Mary Margaret home, she's waiting downstairs, but I'll be right back. Killian will stay with you." With a kiss on her forehead and a nod to Killian, David was gone.

Immediately, Emma burst into tears again. It was embarrassing because she _never_ cried; yet suddenly she couldn't stop. Startled, Killian made his way over to her bed, sitting next to her. His eyes were wide and sympathetic. He sat with her in silence for a bit while she sobbed before she finally spoke.

"I- I'm nev… never g-gonna fall in love. G-guys are to… too scared of David and you guys. I'm gonna be a-an old spinster," she sobbed.

Killian's arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Love, you are _amazing_. You're beautiful and smart and kind. Any man would be bloody lucky to be with you. And one day, when it's time, you'll meet someone who treats you like you deserve, like a princess." Emma raised her head and met Killian's starling blue eyes. She was always able to tell if someone was lying, but Killian was being completely genuine.

"Really?" she whispered, batting her eyelashes. "You think so?" Killian's arm tightened around her, pulling her closer to his side. She could feel his pulse quicken and saw his eyes darken as he nodded.

"Aye." He began to lean in. Emma was sure he was going to kiss her. She couldn't believe it. They were so close…

The front door slammed and the two tore apart as they heard David announce his arrival. Killian cleared his throat and ran his hands through his hair before saying a rushed goodbye to Emma and leaving the room. A stunned Emma didn't even know what to think about what happened. She tossed and turned all night, reliving the moment when Killian nearly kissed her.

The next day, David and Emma sat down together and talked. Like, _really talked_. Finally, David seemed to understand that he couldn't keep being so uptight and rigid. Emma knew he did it out of love, but she begged him to at least give her a little room to breathe. With a hug, David promised to cut her some slack; he knew she was careful and could take care of herself. Despite multiple attempts, however, Emma hadn't been able to talk to Killian about the almost-kiss that plagued her every waking thought. He was avoiding her.

With a newfound confidence after her heart to heart with David, Emma arrived at school the following Monday morning ready to start the next chapter of her life _without_ her brother breathing down her throat. And her day went well. Until she saw Jefferson standing next to her locker at the end of the day. Then her confidence was shaken. She did smile a bit when she saw the shiner he was sporting, courtesy of Killian Jones.

"Emma," he started.

"Jeff, you need to leave. You said everything you wanted to say on Saturday night. So I'll see you around. Bye now," she said, turning to unlock her locker. He sighed, but luckily turned and stomped away.

"Are you okay?" someone asked from behind. _Shit, not him. Not right now_ , she thought. Spinning on her heels, she saw Killian standing far closer than she'd thought, smiling at her. He was scratching behind his ear in that adorable nervous way that Emma was so fond of. "I, uh, I saw Hatter over here. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But we need to talk."

Killian paled a little. "I can't now, love. I'm supposed to meet your brother and head to practice."

"No, now is a perfect time. This won't take long. Just tell me one thing: why did you almost kiss me on Saturday?"

"I didn't. You're being ridiculous. I was merely comforting my best mate's sister."

"I don't think so, Killian. I think it was something more. I think you _like_ me," she said with a smile.

Emma watched as Killian's eyes hardened and he locked his jaw. "Emma, you're imagining things," he hissed. "Let me make one thing _very clear_ : there is not, nor will there ever be anything between us. Got that?" In all the years that Emma had known Killian, he had never been intentionally cruel to her. Until that moment, standing in the hallway, as he walked away from her.

Ruby and Belle found her standing there about ten minutes later, gripping her blonde curls in her hands as she stared at the row of lockers in a daze. They brought her home without question and comforted her as she continued her stunned, hurt silence. They really were the best friends ever. With a promise to call and check in later, they left Emma alone in her room. She didn't cry, but the heartbreak she felt as she realized that her childhood fantasy was never going to happen broke her apart inside.

She didn't leave her room all night, but David came in a few times to check on her. Later, she heard him talking on the phone about how worried he was for her. She hoped he was telling Killian. He deserved to know what he'd done to her. It wouldn't change anything, but at least he could feel some of her pain.

Killian tried to talk to her several times throughout the rest of the week. Luckily, he couldn't do so in front of David and their friends, so she was able to avoid awkwardness. But she knew that he had something to say as soon as they were alone. So naturally she did everything in her power to ensure that didn't happen. She even slept over at Belle's house for two nights.

Unfortunately, the weekend arrived again and Belle was going to visit her brother at college, so Emma was forced to go home. She wore her holiest pajamas, made grilled cheese and hot chocolate, and settled in for a Harry Potter movie marathon. Just as Prisoner of Azkaban was starting, she heard the door open.

"Hey David, how was the game?" she greeted. As usual for a Saturday, he'd had a soccer game that morning. Usually she went to all his home games, but she just hadn't felt up to it. Killian was also on the team and she had no interest in seeing him.

"Hello, love," Killian's voice chimed from behind her. She paused her movie, shocked. She knew he had a key to the house for emergencies (such as imprisoning her for David) but she'd never expected him to use it. He never had before. Coming around to sit next to her on the sofa, he continued. "Hope you don't mind that I used my key, but you've been avoiding me so I didn't think you would answer the door if I knocked."

"David's not here," Emma said flatly.

"I'm aware… He's at Mario's having pizza with the rest of the team. I begged out with a stomach ache," he replied.

"I have no interest in talking to you, Killian. So go have fun with your friends. You've already rejected me once, isn't that enough?"

"You think I'm here to reject you?" His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Just because I said there was nothing between us doesn't mean I don't wish there was." That got Emma's attention and she made eye contact with Killian for the first time that night. His eyes were still blue, but they seemed dimmer somehow. And there were dark circles below them. Slowly, he took her hand in his.

"I… I don't understand. If you like me, then what's the problem?" she asked, desperately trying to calm her stuttering heart.

"Hmmm, let me see. He's about six foot two, football captain, and calls himself your brother."

"You don't want to act on your feelings because of _David_. That's ridiculous."

"No it's not," he said, squeezing her hand. "He's my best mate, but there's no denying that he's bloody insane when it comes to you. It doesn't matter what I've felt for you for years or how you feel now. He'd never allow it."

"Wait, for years? You've liked me _for years_?" Emma was shocked. How could she not have known that he felt the same way as her?

"Aye."

Emma scooted closer to Killian until their arms and legs were touching. "Well, in that case, screw David," she whispered before leaning in and capturing Killian's lips with her own. His lips were softer than she expected, and he tasted like peppermint. She sunk into the kiss, climbing onto Killian's lap as he pulled her tighter to him. His hands were on her waist and hers corded through his hair, pulling on the ends. A low groan came from Killian's throat before he pulled away from the kiss.

"Emma…" he started.

"No. If you care about me, why should we let David get in the way of our happiness? It's not fair. You're his best friend and I'm his sister, I know he'll get over it. So, what do you say? Can we try?"

Killian's face broke into the widest smile Emma had ever seen. He placed her face between his hands and kissed her forehead. "Aye, we can try."

(When they told David two weeks later, he refused to talk to them for a week. Mary Margaret was _finally_ able to get him to get over it, but it took him months to fully accept the new relationship.)

(They moved in together during their junior year at Boston University.)

(After graduation, Killian became an architect and Emma started law school.)

(They got engaged during her second year of law school and were married six months later. David walked her down the aisle with a smile.)


End file.
